Salary Cap
The SHL/XHL Salary Cap is the maximum amount of money that the Street Hockey League / Xtreme Hockey League teams are allowed to pay their players. It is a "hard" cap meaning there are no exemptions whatsoever. The cap itself is based off player performances, bonuses, ratings, and finances made in the SHL/XHL themselves. The caps, with the ratings of players, allow for a more "balanced" system so that no team can have a high amount of superstar players without paying them high amounts, and to prevent the creation of "super teams", though as the cap increases the chances for this occur. When the league started, the cap was set to 75m, and then increased over the years where finally at the 2014-2015 Season, its max became 85 million. Nolan Gattsburg, CEO, says this number is the "maximum" it will go for the foreseeable future. Basing contracts Contracts are based off the RAT '''(rating) of an individual player. There are five tiers of rating in the SHL, ranging from Bronze to Diamond tier. Bronze tier are usually players of great skill, or rookie players, whereas Diamond tier players are stellar, superstar players. In some cases, a "bronze" could play as a "diamond" despite not being rewarded the correct salary for the time. Dependent on which "tier" players are in, they must be paid a '''minimum amount according to the tier, and no more than the amount minimum of the next tier. As ratings change, so do contracts. It is not uncommon for a player to have a contract from a lower tier for an extended amount of time despite having the rating of a much higher tier. For example, Max Rettson of the Crimson Ninjas was offered a "Silver" tier contract ($2,000,000 a year for three years) despite being at the "Platinum" tier (equivalent to $5,000,000). In some cases, this is called a "steal". *'Bronze' players that have a rating of 83 or lower: $1,000,000 but no more than $2,000,000 *'Silver' players that have a rating of 84 to 86: '$2,000,000 but no more than $3,000,000 *'Gold players that have a rating of 87 to 89: $3,000,000 but no more than $5,000,000 *'Platinum' players that have a rating of 90 to 92: $5,000,000 but no more than $7,000,000 *'Diamond' players that have a rating of 93+: $7,000,000 or more There are some controversies surrounding the RAT equivalent to the cap - some fans have expressed players being rated too high so teams are forced to trade them to keep cap space, or players being rated too low so teams can preserve cap space. Due to this, the RAT evaluators now base stats off all seven factors of playing skill rather than just offensive and defensive capability (or poise and position for goaltenders) though these latter factors carry more weight. Diamond players are typical "High Elite" or "Franchise". Contracts and limits During any SHL/XHL season, these are the rules for caps: *Each team must have a minimum of 15 players signed (two which are goaltenders) though each team has a maximum of 22 present each game. *The maximum length of a contract is eight years. *Entry level contracts exist for three years for drafted players. If undrafted, the entry level contract is for two years. This changed during the 2015-2016 Season, due to undrafted players getting paid the ELC fee of $1,000,000 and being of high, significant stature that contributes to chances of building "super teams". An example was Volker Janns, who was an ELC undrafted player, though had a peak rating of 92, equivalent to Platinum tier. *As of the 2014-2015 $85 million cap, it must not be exceeded. At the same time, $60 million minimum must be used each season. *Players who are injured for significant periods (LTIR) which are at minimum 35 games, are "relief" and are not paid for the duration. *A player cannot earn more than 15% of the cap - 12.75 million. *In the case of goaltenders, starting goaltenders (that play 35 games a season) are permitted a full pay equivalent to their tier. Backups and tertiary goaltenders can earn a maximum of 50% and 33% of their salary, due to them playing (15 minimum for backups) and (5 minimum for tertiary goalies) respectively. However, they must earn a minimum of $1 million. *Each player must earn $1 million minimum. *If a player wins an SHL Cup, they are eligible for a $500,000 increase, which must be given on their next contract, provided they sign with the same team. If they go elsewhere, this increase is only valid if the other's team GM grants it. This also relates to Gattsburg's view on "super teams". Examples *Nick Phillips once signed a 5 year/$50 million contract from the 2010-2011 Season to the 2014-2015 Season, earning $10 million a season. During this time, the cap hit was between $75m to $78m. *Taoshi Kobasigawa has the highest contract currently in the SHL, he was signed to an 8 year/$72 million contract, making $9 million a season. *Varo Tyutin once earned $11 million in his final season with the Scarlet Saviors, he then, after being traded to the Black Blades, earned $8.5 million each season until the 2013-2014 Season.